Not the only one
by calvinreedexe
Summary: All gems were created with a purpose. To serve the Diamond Authority, but pearls? They are manufactured as tools for Gems of status. This is the story of a Black Pearl's legacy and what that means for Steven when he finds out that he isn't the only half gem out there. P.s. Ryans story will be up in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there to everyone who reads this! Welcome to my first fanfic please enjoy and review it does help to inspire me to continue so without further babbling from me lets get nto the fic!**

Disclaimer: all of the characters and locations in ths fic belong to Rebecca Sugar (you go girl) and Cartoon Network, except for the stuff i made up

 **Chapter 1. A Black Pearl**

All gems were made with a purpose, to serve the Diamond Authority. Formed for years beneath a planets crust, emerging with a single minded will to serve the omnipotent Diamonds, but Pearls? Pearls are things, sentient objects created for Gems of higher stature to be used as they please. They are a symbol of a Gem's status and yet they are servants manufactured with the only goal of pleasing their owner.

Rose Quartz changed that.

She showed all Gems a newer way, a better way. A life without conquest or servitude, a life of freedom.

But I was a Pearl made to serve my Gem.

This story is not about me but all stories have a beggining and this one starts 300 years before the gem rebellion when i was formed for a specific gem who had reached a position of authority in White Diamonds court. She was to be presented her own pearl. that pearl was me.

"Onyx 371/gs7-1 present yourself before White diamond"

The audience of Gems that had gathered in the Diamond hall fell silent and a tall slender figure with jet black hair stepped forward from the crowd, slowly walking towards the massive throne in the center of the room. The echoing of the Gems footsteps filled the hall as she made her way towards her leader.

Onyx knelt before the 'giant woman' occupying the throne, forming the symbol of salute with her arms, "My Diamond" she said humbly. White diamond looked down at her loyal servant and spoke "Onyx 371, you have proven yourself a loyal and worthy advisor to me and as a sign of my gratitude and your newly awarded status I grant you this pearl, may it serve you well" she waved her hand and two ruby guards stepped forward carrying a cushion and presented it to Onyx.

There my gem sat in the centre of the cushion, perfectly black, perfectly formed. It rose into the air as my body formed around it. A bright flash of light and there I was, shunted into existence. My slim form settled with my gemstone placed on my left arm to match my mistress as well as my pitch black hair that fell to my shoulders, my eyes were gray though not like her red ones.

As my feet touched the ground I curtseyed for my mistress, my first words ever spoken were ones of subservience, "I live only to serve your will my Onyx". the gem that stood before me, my mistress, beamed. Not at me, rather at her own accomplishment. She had finally done it, she had proven herself useful to her Diamond as is a gems only desire.

Or so it was...

528 years later

I stood silently by my Gem as Blue Diamond made her entrance to the floating arena hovering many miles over the planet Earth. We had been sent by White Diamond as her personal representatives to attend Blue Diamonds court, who had claimed to have news about the ongoing Gem rebellion

The crowd was silent as a rare Gem, a Sapphire stepped before her Diamond. She spoke of how rebels would make an attempt on Blue Diamond's life and that the rebellion would end with the soon to occur battle. I remember being awestruck and afraid, not for myself but for my mistress. What a fool i was.

Suddenly, almost as if on cue the rebels attacked.

Rose Quartz an her Pearl leapt up from seemingly nowhere onto the arena and proclaimed "We are the crystal gems!". I stepped in front of my Onyx attempting to shield her from any form of harm, my eyes wide as we watched the battle ensue.

Then something strange happened, something which at the time i believed to be repulsive. A mere Ruby guard fused with the Sapphire. Everything stopped as the fusion got up and stood for a moment with all eyes watching in awe before de-fusing. The rebels escaped silently and hushed whispers began spreading through the crowd. "It's an outrage!" i heard a Quartz shout "Shameless!" another Gem yelled "Disgusting!" my Mistress shouted.

Blue Diamond came forward addressing the Ruby, "You dare fuse with a member of my court!? you will be broken for this!". The crowd began closing in on the pair and I felt a moment of pity for the Ruby. Suddenly, the Sapphire grabbed her and they fled.

Blue Diamond whipped her head around angered by this act of defiance, she pointed at a group of quartz soldiers, "Return to me the Sapphire and shatter that insolent Ruby, scour the entire planet if you must!" she commanded.

I felt more pity and for some reason confusion. Why would Sapphire have gone against her Diamond for just one Ruby? What would compel a Gem to defy authority like that? these were thoughts that I would ponder for centuries to come.

As the rebellion escalated into a war, more gems were sent from homeworld. Resources began to dwindle and the Diamonds whom we praised as Gods became desperate. Eventually my Mistress and I were sent to war.

The Strawberry Battlefield was a mass of chaos. Gems running and screaming, fighting everywhere. I trailed my Onyx as she ran towards a rebel Bismuth drawing her blade flicking her wrist and severing the rebel's head destabilizing its form. She laughed and uttered words about inferiority not noticing the Quartz closing in behind her.

I drew my weapon from my gem. A black katana, an elegant weapon glinting in the light. The day I first summoned it was the first day I felt any form of power within me. I was told that it is rare for a pearl to summon any kind of weapon let alone one equal to that of its Onyx seemed to hate me after that but i refused to notice.

I suppose its because I loved her as all pearls love their gems.

The quartz, A Cubic, raised its axe aiming for My Onyx but I was already there, my blade singing as it cut through the Quartz's torso and it was no more. I turned around to face my owner expecting her to be proud but was met with a slap. I went down hitting the ground. "How dare you attack that gem, that was my kill!" she yelled at me pointing her own katana at my chest. She pulled her arm back preparing to strike "insolent pearl!" she spat. I closed my eyes and cringed, awaiting the blow. It never came. My eyes opened and my Onyx wasn't there.

In her place stood Rose's pearl staring down at me, spear in hand. "Get up" she said softly. I stood, confused, "Where is my Onyx!?" I demanded. Rose's Pearl looked at me and smiled "You don't have to worry about serving her anymore, you are free!" the Pearl exclaimed. I clenched my fists in anger, rage overtook me and i drew my sword lashing out at the pearl, "You took her from me!" She stepped back and I missed but didn't stop swinging "All that i had, all that i loved and you Killed her in a moment!" I lunged forward, hatred and ears filling my eyes. The pearl parried my clumsy attempt and swung at me with the staff of her spear, knocking me to the ground.

She shook her head "I freed you from a life of slavery, you can be your own Gem, live your own life". I brought myself to my feet ,shaking, "A pearls life is her gem, but you wouldn't know that you worthless defect!" I screamed at her before summoning my sword again, but it was too late. i looked down just in time to see her spear protruding from my torso."I am not a defect" Fresh tears filled my eyes but they never hit the ground.

The average time it takes a pearl to reform is about 3 earth days. It took me 2 centuries.

I simply couldn't bear living in a world without the Gem that i served and loved Pearls are made to serve their masters but now I had no one. So I stayed in my gem for 200 years mourning for my loss. Yet each and every day thoughts barraged my mind.

I thought about homeworld and the Diamonds. It took me 200 years to realise what they were. Heartless cruel beings who used others for their own gain. I slowly began to realise why Rose was against homeworld and the Diamonds and I slowly began to realise what her Pearl meant.

It took me 200 years to realise what a fool I was.

It took me 200 years to hate my Onyx.

Reforming tingles in a funny way, its hard to explain to humans but imagine sleeping for a long long time and then waking up and stretching. That's kind of what it feels like. I fell to the ground on my knees, new and fresh ready to start living my own way even though I had no idea what that meant I was ready. I stood up and gazed upon the battlefield where so much had happened. It was now a graveyard.

No gems.

No ships.

Alone.

I had no idea that the war had ended or what the diamonds had done but it didn't matter i was my own gem.

But this story isn't about me.

This story is about what happens over 5000 years past the gem war.

This story is about my son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all thank you so much for the reviews they did help anyways, I hope ya'll can forgive me about not going in depth with Black Pearl and enjoy chapter 2 which i spent the past 18 hours working on (ow my fingers)...**

 **Chapter 2. Faceplant introduction**

My son.

My Legacy.

Present day...

It's a beautiful afternoon in Beach City. The Humans going about their business, at peace, knowing that their guardians were watching over them. The Crystal Gems, the heroes of what was once a rebellion thousands of years ago, were now relaxing in their small sea cottage beneath the giant statue that held their temple.

A teenage boy sat on the edge of a cliff looked to be about seventeen,dressed in tattered jeans and an old biker's jacket, his dark hair swaying in the soft breeze. The Beach City lighthouse towered behind him, providing him shade from the sweltering heat. He gazed down at the temple and pulled out a crumpled photo resembling it, comparing the two, "the house is new" he remarked with curiosity. Suddenly, the front door burst open and out sprinted a purple creature with long white hair, the Gem known as Amethyst. She was carrying what appeared to be a large stack of pancakes. Another figure appeared in the doorway, a young boy with puffy black hair and a red shirt with a star on it. He bolted out, pursuing the Gem.

The mystery teen watched, amused and intriuged by this as the boy chased the gem around the beach. eventually catching her and tackling her to the ground. He was unable however, to stop her from devouring his breakfast, plate and all.

"Amethyst, those were mine!" Steven complained as he dusted the sand from his hair. "Sorry Steven but when a Gem's gotta eat a Gem's gonna eat" Amethyst said, chuckling "Besides you could stand to lose a few pounds bud" she poked his belly playfully. "Heyy that tickles! hey wait no!" He yelped as Amethyst pulled him in, tickling him further.

"Amethyst be careful with Steven!" Another gem ran from the house. Skinny and somewhat pale, her gem glinting on her forehead. Pearl ran over to the pair as the 'fight' stopped "Steven are you alright!?" She asked, concerned as she frantically dusted him off "Ack you're filthy, you just had a shower!" Steven grinned sheepishly and Amethyst rolled her eyes "Relax P he's fine, hey Steven wanna see something cool?" The purple Gem raced inside, Steven in tow. Pearl stood up and sighed softly to herself as she started towards the house.

The boy on the cliff watched the scene unfold, smirking slightly. He took a deep breath before leaping off the cliff high into the air. He soared over the beach aiming to land a just few feet in front of the lone Gem walking towards the temple. 'I got this' he thought to himself, focusing on keeping steady midair "C'mon focus" he uttered as the ground started rushing towards him. He started tilting forward against his will losing control "Oh Shit! don't got this! don't got this!"

Never before had a face plant been so humilliating.

Pearl jumped back in fright as the boy made impact, head first with the ground in front of her skidding to a halt a few meters away. She stood awestruck not sure exactly of what to do. She snapped back to reality as the figure groaned, rushed over and knelt down next to him "Oh my stars are you alright!?" The teen feebly raised his arm giving her a shaky thumbs up. Pearl instantly saw the black gem imbedded in it. She backed up drawing her spear, ready for a fight "Garnet, Amethyst!" she called

The Quartz and the Fusion stepped outside. Seeing Pearl standing in front of a slight crater with her spear drawn, they ran to her aid . "Pearl, Whats going on!?" Garnet demanded, "Yeah! Who's butt needs a kicking?" Amethyst asked with childish excitement. Pearl pointed her spear at the boy laying face down in the sand. "He's a gem!"

Amethyst peered down at the gangly young human "Uhh pearl are you ok? I think the heat's getting to her Garnet". The tall fusion stood silent for a moment, deep in thought as the future unfolded before her eyes, "Pearls right"she stated plainly. Amethyst whipped her head around in surprise, "WHAAAT!?". "Not now amethyst we need to make sure he's OK". Pearl looked over at Garnet, "He gave me a thumbs up, isn't that how the humans state they're fine?". Garnet paused, "No, that was sarcasm."

"Oh."

The Gems carried the unconscious boy inside, laying him on the couch. "Where do you think he came from?" Amethyst asked looking down at his grazed face. "I don't know but I think I recognise that gem" Pearl said as she tentatively raised his arm. "It looks like... A pearl?". "A black pearl" Garnet corrected. As garnet spoke these words the gem began to glow, sending out a beam of light that danced in midair for a brief moment before forming a figure. A tall slender woman with jet black hair like the boy's. She looked to be about 7 months pregnant.

The woman began to speak '"Greetings to the Crystal gems!" Amethyst screeched in fright, hurling a cushion at the luminous figure, Garnet remained still, "Calm down, its a recording" she said as the hologram continued "I am Black Pearl, once a slave ,I was freed by the Pearl who fights by Rose Quartz's side" Garnet and amethyst turned to pearl who had adorned a look of deep thought as the recording continued, "I wish to thank you for showing me a light I would never have seen on my own. I traveled this world for thousands of years marvelling in its beauty, the life that exists on this planet, its diversity. I was amazed by things I had never could have hoped to see."

The 'holo-pearl' turned as if to address someone "Rose Quartz I hope you receive this message as its bearer..." the hologram paused and smiled, "Is my son" Both Pearl and Amethyst where stunned speechless. Garnet adjusted her Shades, "Saw it coming" the recording continued "During my time here I fell in love, not just with the Earth itself but with a human. I found that it would be possible for me to bring life into this world." She looked down at her belly and smiled again, "Needless to say I'm going through with it, but by the time this message reaches you I will have long ceased to be, so I send you my son, in the hopes that you will show him what it means to be a gem. A Crystal Gem." The recording ended and there was silence.

"Moving isn't it?" The boy spoke, grinning. Amethyst yelped as her fist shot out making contact with his temple, rendering him once again unconscious. "Amethyst!" Garnet scolded, "What? It was his fault he startled me!" Amethyst defended, "And besides if he's a Gem he can take it". "He's only half gem Amethyst" Pearl cut in, kneeling down to examine the wound. Garnet stepped towards Pearl "Explain" she said simply.

Pearl sighed, "During the war we all fought a lot of Gems, you should know." she said looking up at her leader, "I only remember once fighting a Black Pearl," she looked down at the ground as she continued to remember, "I- I had just cut down an Onyx that was about to run her through, her master, I poofed her." Pearl began projecting her memory, The others watching as she continued, "I remember that she was angry, She said that I... I took the Gem she loved, but i freed her" Pearl looked confused and saddened as she watched the recording end with Black Pearl poofing as Pearls spear skewered her.

Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder, "You did the right thing Pearl so many Gems followed the Diamonds in blind faith, you helped one to realise otherwise, even though it took 5000 years." Pearl smiled. Garnet looked up, adjusting her glasses again, "Steven, you can come out now i Know you've been listening". The toilet flushed and Steven stepped out of the bathroom. "Garnet why didn't you say anything!?" Pearl exclaimed, "He would've found out anyway" Garnet shrugged.

"S-so I'm not the only half gem out there after all?" Steven asked, staring at his feet. Pearl opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Steven looked up beaming, "That's awesome!" He ran over to the couch to meet this new person, "Hi I'm- oh wait, he's sleeping. Hey what happened to his face?". The gems turned to amethyst who raised her hands defensively, "C'mon its not that bad it's kind of an improvement, black eye- black pearl" Pearl was not amused , although Garnet couldn't help but grin. "So what do we do now Garnet?" Amethyst asked looking down at the hybrid, "We let him rest, he'll wake up soon enough."

The next day,

The mysterious half Gem opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt and his left eye wouldn't open fully, he felt sick, "Ugh what happened, where am I?" He asked aloud, looking over to his side to see a smiling, chubby face. "Ahhh!" He bolted upright, backing up, "Who are you!?" He screamed in a rather girlish manner, "Woah hey take it easy," Steven said trying to calm his guest, "I'm Steven, you're in my house, you've been out of it for a day and you just woke up", The teen shook his head, trying to clear it, "How... How did i get here?". "Uhm, you kind of landed on the beach outside, and then Amethyst punched you in the face, so i guess that's why you can't remember all that stuff huh?"

'Amethyst, the Crystal gems, mission, mom!' the boy remembered. He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them, "So... I'm in the Crystal Gems' temple?" He asked slowly, Steven smiled, "Hey you remembered, and no not exactly. The temples over there," he said pointing to the magic door, "This is the house the gems built for me!". The shaken teenager rubbed his head, "So who are you again?" Steven's smile widened, "Steven quartz universe, I'm a Crystal Gem!" He exclaimed proudly. The teenager chuckled, "I'm Ryan, just Ryan, so you're a Crystal Gem huh? Don't you have to be, you know, a Gem?". Steven lifted his shirt, revealing the Rose Quartz gem imbedded in his belly, "Exactly!"

"No freaking way!" Ryan yelled in disbelief. He stood up and doubled over, "Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Steven looked confused and a little hurt, "No no not you kid I'm-" He threw up. "Ew gross! You got it on my feet!"

(a\n and that kids is the only reason that flip flops suck)

"Augh sorry kid, jeez that Amethyst really hit me hard huh?","Yeah but she didn't mean it!" Steven explained, "I'm sure she didn't" Ryan sat back down, "So youre like me? A hybrid I mean" Steven nodded, "Yup, My mom's Rose quartz,"."Wow, from what I've heard that's pretty big, but I guess you never met her right? I know how that feels"

Steven sat down next to Ryan,"So your mom gave up her form too?"

"Yup, but she's gone entirely" Ryan said raising his arm "I have her gem now and she left me messages. Just memories, feelings and that kinda stuff, telling me who I am and asking me to find the Gems." He sighed "At least I had my dad, he helped out a lot". "Yeah mine too" Steven cut in smiling, "He helped the gems build this place for me!" Ryan laughed "He sounds like a great guy, my dad was more of the 'you must fulfil your destiny!' kind of guy" he said in a mock serious tone. Steven laughed, "Sounds a bit like Kofi." Ryan raised an eyebrow,"Who's Kofi?"."Oh he's the owner of Fish Stew Pizza" Steven explained

"Fish stew pizza?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, so where is your dad?" Steven asked, smiling, but his smile slowly faded as he saw the sadness in his new friends face,"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Ryan looked up and gave a half smile,"Nah don't be, it was his time and its actually the reason I'm here." He explained, "I figured that i needed to move on and make my parent's proud." Steven nodded "I can relate,"

The warp pad glowed and sounded as the gems arrived, covered in pink goo.

"I told you Amethyst don't touch anything, but noooo Pearl doesn't know what she's talking about!" Pearl said, bickering with Amethyst as usual, "Hey, you're the one that said that dumb idol didn't look important" Amethyst retorted,"That doesn't mean you needed to eat it!" Pearl snapped."Gems, cut it out, our visitor is awake." Garnet spoke calmly. The warriors turned to face said guest and Steven, who were trying very hard not to laugh.

Steven cleared his throat and stood, "Crystal gems, I'd like you to meet my new friend Ryan!" he said presenting the teenager. Ryan stood and bowed his head, keeping a straight face, "I am honoured to finally meet you all". The house was silent for a moment, "Oh my stars, manners, how long has it been!?" Pearl said laughing and Garnet smiled, "How are you feeling?" she asked as she stepped towards Ryan,"Um a little woozy but otherwise good to go". Amethyst came forward,"Hey it looks like someone, uh, punched your face or something"she sad, poorly attempting to feign innocence. Pearl elbowed the purple Gem, "Ok Ok i hit you I'm sorry! happy?". "No no its OK it'll heal!" Ryan said smiling convincingly. Pearl stepped closer brushing his hair from his face, "Are you sure? That's a pretty nasty bruise."

Ryan was stunned, this was not what he'd expected from the heroes of the rebellion. They seemed... nice. He had expected them to jump right into interrogation, or possibly even try to poof him, but definitely not this. They were kind and worried. This must have been what his mother had meant in her messages, about the difference between the rebels and Homeworld.

A little while later when everyone had settled, Ryan told his story and once again there was a silence. Garnet was the first to speak,"We will respect your mothers wish, we will help you learn to use your powers." Pearl nodded in agreement, "After all we can't just let you run around out there wreaking havoc, who knows what kind of trouble you could get into" Amethyst raised her arms excitedly,"Yeah dude there's a ton of monsters out there!" Ryan spoke up,"So does this mean-" Steven cut in,"Yup, welcome to the Crystal Gems!"

 **Epilouge**

It's midnight and the house is quiet. Ryan laid awake on the couch deep in thought about the events that had happened, 'A crystal gem, the first step, tomorrow I start training and I cant wait!' He lifted his arm, gazing at his gemstone, 'Don't worry mom, i'll make you proud' He sighed and closed his eyes.

'I will shatter white diamond'

 **"Singing a song, don't cost nothing"**

 **"Write a review, don't cost nothing"**

 **he he**

 **Please don't kill me**


End file.
